Zombie Slayers in Wonderland
by Kyaramero
Summary: Anyu Zurikama and her 5 companions seem like normal teenagers, but are actually zombie slayers. They have a mission from their leader to stop a zombie apocalypse in Wonderland. They have 31 days before the big war, will they survive and save everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Zombie Slayers in Wonderland-**

* * *

**Summary:**Anyu Zurikama and her 5 companions seem like normal teenagers, but are actually zombie slayers. They have a mission from their leader to stop a zombie apocalypse in Wonderland. They have 31 days before the big war, will they survive and save everyone?

**-I did not get this idea nor name from I am a Stegosaurus Asdf Movie, the plot belongs to me, and the name was something I randomly came up with while watching an anime about zombies ._. please do not think that-**

**Disclaimer:I do not own J/C/HnKnA nor it's characters. I only own my OCs, story, and myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Yes My Darling, Cupcakes are Delicious **

****"Zurikama, can you solve this equation?"Mr. Anderson called out. Serves me right, I've been looking out the window daydreaming all day.

"Yes sir."I replied, getting up from my seat and going up to the chalkboard. The equation was pretty simple anyways. I had gone over this with Rin the other day. The problem was 26 = 8 + v. Of course the answer was 18, all you have to do is pretty much subtract 26 and 8.

"Very good young lady. I guess even with your head in the clouds you still know things."Mr. Anderson smiled. "Now, back to your seat."he gestured, and so I walked back to my seat and lay my head down.

"Pssst! Anyu! Let's go to the bakery after school!"my friend, and partner Rina whispered. She loves to eat sweets, and goes to the bakery on a daily basis, making her their most valued customer. Money you ask? Well, about that...

"But what about tonight's meeting? You know chief called us to have a meeting right after school."my other friend Jun scolded.

Did I mention we're zombie slayers? No? Must have slipped my mind. We're only 3 out of 6, and that's only a portion of our zombie slayer syndicate. We're only 6 of 20 million, 1 group out of 200.

I'm Anyu Zurikama, the leader of this group, which is called SZS1, Super Zombie Slayers 1. I don't do much work out of the job, but when we're actually slicing up those zombies, I'm all in game.

Rina is Rin's twin sister, and the energetic, sporty kind of girl. She has a high metabolism, so she can eat as much as she wants. She does most of the weapon selecting and group positioning. She's also my best friend, which is why she gets on my nerves sometimes.

Rin is the technical one of our group. He does most of the important stuff, like figuring out when the zombies will attack. He can also identify different types of zombies. I swear, if we were in an anime, he'd be the cool, smart, suave glasses-guy.

Jun is the esper of the group. He's more of the laid-back type. He and I both have a soft spot for Happy Cake's cupcakes. Being an esper, he has all sorts of eccentric powers. Strange right? Wrong. If zombies exist, then espers can exist too. Same thing goes for sorcerer's, witches, warlocks, whatever you call em, which brings us to Fujioka.

Fujioka is the magician of the group. He has superb magical powers that helps us on our missions. Though, him being a magician and Jun being an esper puts the two on bad terms, but Rin is always there to break it up.

Last but not least is our most important man, or woman, Saki. She is the strongest of our group, but she has the tendency to go a bit insane. She is always friendly towards us, but can sometimes be a... Weirdo around Rina and me.

"Aww come on, we'll just drop by! It'll be quick! And we can get some KuruKupcakes too!"Rina added, wearing a jubilant smile. Both Jun and my eyes lit up at the name.

"Fine.. But only for a few minutes, then we gotta go!"Jun exclaimed. The bell rang and everyone scattered out of the classroom, even Mr. Anderson. Jun, Rina and I walked to Happy Cake Bakery, where he workers greeted us.

"5 dozen strawberry cheesecakes, 2 dozen KuruKupcakes, 6 strawberry banana and nutella crepes, a dozen jelly filled donuts, and 6 strawberry banana smoothies."she ordered, still wearing her jubilant smile. Jun and I sighed. We were hoping to not have to carry anything but our own stuff...

**ZOMBIE_HACK CODE:"Eyecatch"**

"We're home!"Rina called, closing the door with her feet. We walked into the operations meeting room, where everyone else was sitting and reading classified documents.

"Rina, how much did you spend _this_ time?"Rin asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Umm.. Only 98 dollars, why?"she replied, smiling. Rin sighed, and continued reading. "Zurikama, come take a look at this."he called me over. I stood next to him, with a cupcake in my mouth. I leaned in over his shoulder to examine the document.

"Jombie Apocowypse."I said, with a mouthful of cupcake. I finished the 585 calorie cupcake, then threw the wrapper in the trash. "So what does chief want us to do about it?"

"He wants us to go to a place called Wonderland and save it from a Zombie apocalypse. Says there are important people there that have to be protected."he continued, readjusting his glasses for the second time.

"I see. How long do we have?"I asked, brushing off the cupcake crumbs off my school uniform. He punched in some letters and numbers into his laptop, which was connected to a large screen so we could all see.

"We have about 32 days. The chief wants us to go immediately, and it will take us 1 day to arrive."he said, brushing his bangs to the side. I smiled.

"Then we should get packing now, right? Let's go! Move out soldiers!"I shouted, and everyone but Rin left.

"It seems we're alone now Zurikama."Rin muttered, closing his laptop.

"So it seems. You've no packing to do? Oh, silly me, of course not, you knew about this beforehand, didn't you? Well you're not the only one."I smiled. He cracked a smile.

"You're a clever one Zurikama. I see why my little sister likes you."he commented. I leaned in close to him.

"Hey, that's not the _only_ reason Rina likes me, pretty boy."I teased, and walked to my room to get my suitcase.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter so far? If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me in review, or PM. Again, sorry to I am a Stegosaurus Asdf movie if you thought I was stealing your idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zombie Slayers in Wonderland-**

* * *

**Back with another chapter! I heard that today's Black Out Day, but... since nobody told me... It wasn't until I finished editing this I heard of it. Sorry I couldn't participate! -gets on knees-**

**Disclaimer:I do not own J/C/HnKnA nor it's characters. I only own my OCs, story, and myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Yes My Darling, We Have Arrived **

"So is everyone ready?"I called, checking the clock. Rin was standing next to me, adjusting his glasses.

"It shouldn't take Moriyama-kun or Shuzke-kun long to pack. Moriyama can use telekinesis, and Shuzke can use his magic. As for Rina and Akira-san, they might take a while."Rin said, typing something in his laptop. I sighed. Maybe I should've told them beforehand. At this rate we'll be there the day of the apocalypse.

"I see. I'll go help them, please keep an eye out for Fujioka... He's always looking through my things."I sighed, and walked to Rina's room first. When I opened the door...

"Saki-san, t-that hurts!"Rina cried, trying to push Saki off of her. The two were in a compromising position, much to my disgust.

"Hi Anyu-chan! Wanna join u-"

"No."I deadpanned. "Finish packing or we're leaving you here."I continued, and walked back to Rin.

"Back so soon? Are they done?"Rin asked.

"No, but I didn't want to stand in that room for another second."I muttered. He shrugged and continued typing.

**Zombie_Hack Code:"Time Skip"**

"So we're done right?"I said. Everyone was standing in the living room with their suitcases.

"Yes ma'am!"they all called. I turned to Rin, who looked at me.

"What is it?"he asked.

"... So how are we getting there?"I mumbled, blushing. He stared at me with a strange face.

"Y-you mean you knew about the mission, just not about the transportation? !"he said. I nodded

"S-shut up! I didn't get all the details, okay? Chief didn't say much!"I retorted, clenching my fists.

"Okay, okay. We'll be getting there by train."he answered, taking out 7 tickets.

Why 7 you ask? Did I forget to mention I have a dog? His name's Pepero, Pero-chan for short. I named him after my favorite sweet treat.

"Right... But, isn't Wonderland like... A falling down the rabbit hole kinda place?"I asked. He shook his head and, for the fourth time, adjusted his glasses.

"No. Shuzke-kun was able to call a magical train that can take us anywhere. Our train will arrive soon, so we'd better get to the train station."Rin continued, picking up his luggage.

**Zombie_Hack Code:"Time Skip;Setting Change"**

_"Train to the Country of Hearts will arrive in 5 minutes. Please step behind the yellow line, thank you."_

"Train should arrive soon. Is everyone here?"Rin called. I was busy buying snacks, more like carrying, with Rina. Jun and Fujioka were busy... Doing business. Who knows where Saki went... We could always leave her.

"Present!"Rina shouted, waving her arms in the air.

"I'm here."I muttered, biting on some Pepero. Jun and Fujioka had just got back too.

_"Attention, the train has arrived. Please step away from the yellow line."_

The train stopped, the breaks made a screech sound.

Rina was the first to board, then Jun, then Fujioka.

"Zurikama-san."Rin smiled, holding his hand out. I took it and he helped me up. Ironically, I'm the shortest of the SZS1... Actually, of all of the Zombie Slayers in the world.

"Thank you Rin."I said, smiling. We sat with Rina, Jun, and Fujioka, and before we knew it, the train had departed. That's when we realized something...

"Ah! We forgot about Saki!"Fujioka cried. We all stared at each other in worry. I know I said we should leave her, but I didn't really mean it...

"What're ya all cryin' about?"Saki winked, putting a hand on Fujioka's shoulder.

"W-we thought we had left you!"Rina said, amazed.

"Hehe! You can never leave me! Haha, just kidding. I boarded the train at the end. I had to go talk to the ticket guy."she explained. She sat down next to Fujioka.

"So now all we have to do is wait?"I asked, tilting my head.

"Naturally. If you get sleepy, just lay your head down on my lap."Rin offered, smiling. I smiled back and nodded... Though there _was_ a table in front of us...

**Zombie_Hack Code:"Time Skip"**

"-san, Zurikama-san, we're here."Rin's voice whispered, faded. I slowly opened my eyes, only to realize I had fallen asleep on his lap. I sat up and looked around. Rina, Saki, Jun, and Fujioka had already gotten off.

"Ah, sorry..."I apologized, allowing him to get up. I followed after, and we both exited the train with our luggage.

"Sorry for the wait."we said in unison.

"No problem! So this is how Wonderland looks like? Interesting."Saki cheered, looking around. Boy is this place big! I just wonder where our hotel is...

* * *

**Silly Anyu. Did Rin not tell you he forgot to book a hotel? xD Wells, next chapter they'll meet... Well, you decide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zombie Slayers in Wonderland-**

* * *

**Hiya everyone! I'm up super early!... Actually I'm doing all nighters on random days. It's currently 12:33 AM. God I'm gonna fall asleep at like, 5... Anyways, enjoy another chapter of Zombie stuff.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own J/C/HnKnA nor it's characters. I only own my OCs, story, and myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- No My Darling, I Did Not Book a Hotel**

"Cool! Hey, shouldn't we be heading to a hotel now or something? Rin?"I said, smiling. His smile dropped into a face of panic.

"U-uh... About that..."

**Zombie_Hack Code:"3 Minutes Later"**

"YOU FORGOT TO BOOK A HOTEL? ! RIIIIINNNN!"I shouted, angered. How could he forget? ! He never forgets these sort of things...

"I know Zurikama-san, I feel really bad about it. I've just been... Well, focused on you."he said, turning his head away.

"Eh..."I started to turn red. "EHHHHH? !"

"Oh! So straightforward!"Rina, Saki, and Fujioka commented, surprised.

"Hmph."Jun muttered.

"F-focused on me? B-but why?"I asked, taking a few steps back. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Because. You've always been on my mind. Ever since that day we..."he trailed off.

"We... What?"

"When we... It's nothing, I'm sorry. I promise I'll find a hotel for us."he sighed. My heart kept beating fast.

"I-I see... Well, let's get going anyways, shall we?"I stuttered, walking off already with my bags.

"Ah, Rin, why don't we just take a taxi?"Rina asked, as a few taxi's passed by.

"No, no, we need to look more important!"Saki protested, and then she turned to Fujioka. "Can't you do something?"

"I-I'll try..."he replied, closing his eyes tight. In a matter of seconds, a black limo appeared in front of us, and Saki smiled.

"Just right!"she exclaimed.

"S-Saki... This is a little too much..."I sighed.

**Zombie_Hack Code:"Time Skip"**

Rin wasn't able to find any hotels, but he _was_ able to find a summer home for sale near the beach with 7 rooms and 6 bathrooms. We all decided to rent it while we were here, and as always, Fujioka made it happen.

* * *

**A bit short, but I'm a bit tired... lol, about the message in the beginning, I wrote it this morning, but I fell asleep... Forgive me if this chapter sucks!**


End file.
